


Don't Speak

by Honey_Yubi



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, SPANISH NATIOOOOON, Where y’all at???, slightly angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Yubi/pseuds/Honey_Yubi
Summary: Maki piensa.Y se sumerge en el profundo oceano de sus brazos.
Relationships: Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Don't Speak

**Author's Note:**

> Probando...

Maki traza lineas y suaves circulos sobre la piel blanca y lechosa. Con cuidado, posa sus labios sobre el descubierto cuello blanquecino que había estado tentandola desde hace un buen rato. Entierra la nariz aspirando el aroma de su compañera, llenandola de una paz que nunca pudo entender.

Desde que tenía memoria, el contacto físico era una cosa que buscaba y que le desagradaba a la vez. Antes de que se diese cuenta, se vio a si misma queriendo sostener la mano de alguien o simplemente posar su mano en una rodilla aleatoria en busca de ese calor, pero, a la vez, rechazando abrazos y muestras de afecto. Se consideraba a si misma una persona un poco difícil de entender en lo que respecta a ese tema; se clasificó como alguien complicado, los otros hasta dirían que extraño.

Pero a Yazawa Nico nunca le importó.

Ni siquiera palabras hirientes que salieron de su boca ante un agarre fuerte y repentino sobre su cuello; esa chica enana se hizo un espacio en su consciencia, provocando apariciones en su mente como cuando solo estaba mirando un pájaro por la ventana en clases de matematicas.

Pronto, Nico se convirtió en alguien de confianza.

Más confianza que en cualquier otra persona, pues solo ella le provoca esta tranquila intranquilidad. Un debate en su mente, su ritmo cardíaco acelerado y la somnolencia que llegaba cuando Nico acariciaba su cabello con esa delicadeza que rara vez salía.

Nico era adicta a tocar. Al igual que Honoka y Rin, les encantaba tirarse sobre sus amigas y familia en busca de amor, pues así es como lo expresaban. Maki nunca dejó que se excedieran con ella demasiado, pero nuevamente a la chiquilla de pelo negro poco le importo.

("¿Qué van a pedir?"). Suena una voz a la distancia, como debajo del mar y Maki cree que es un ruido molesto. Nico balbuceó un par de cosas que no importan, una orden que ni siquiera es transcendental. 

Lo único que importa es ese momento del pasado, cuando estaban en ese local de comida rápida y Nico acariciaba su cabello con suavidad. Entrelazan los dedos y las yemas de Nico acarician su pulgar lentamente, sonriendo al ver a la pequeña y usualmente arisca pelirroja ceder ante el tacto y apoyar su cabeza en su hombro.

Solo dejándose llevar por el momento, queriendo ser mimada como cuando era niña, cuando su madre la ayudaba a dormir con caricias y su padre le leía algún cuento. Nico desplaza su mano hasta su mejilla acariciando los sonrojados mofletes y rozando un poco los labios delgados.

En ese momento no pensó que fuese importante, pero pronto Maki se daría cuenta de que se debía al enamoramiento que la chica tenía con ella. Diablos, si Maki supiese cuando rápido hacía latir su corazón, cuanto le sudaban las manos o cuanto dinero gastaría solo para volver a ese bendito local barato para tenerla apoyada en su hombro con tanta facilidad...

Al principio, Maki solo dejaría que cepillara sus mechones rojos en privado o cuando ya estaba débil y tenía sueño, como un pequeño bebé orgulloso y vergonzoso que no podía soportar las bromas de las chicas al verla tan dócil.

Era completamente indomable, a veces ríen al recordar los días de escuela cuando rara vez no peleaban y hacían todo lo opuesto.

Ahora, en su lugar especial y privado, dónde el orgullo, miedo y verguenza pueden irse al carajo, Maki se quedó atascada en sus pensamientos y recuerdos tras esconderse en el cuello de su amada.

No hay palabras aún si ve como mueve sus labios, pues bajo el agarre de Nico se siente como bajo el mar. Es curioso como siente como si algas la estuvieran incitando a estar cerca de ella, cada vez queriendo abrazarla y demostrar ese afecto que pensaba la hacia tan complicada.

Pero no se siente asfixiada o ahogada. Es distinto a los abrazos de sus padres en la adolescencia o Honoka y Rin, es más fuerte que eso, ¿es quizás su agarre o su tacto...?.

No lo sabe; sabe que nunca podrá figurarselo.

Por mucho tiempo que pierda pensando en eso diariamente, ahora, que estan bajo el oscuro manto negro de la noche, bajo las calurosas mantas de la cama, tan solo abrazándose aunque comenzó con otras intenciones que no eran tan importantes.

—¿Otra vez te fuiste a la luna? ¡planeta llamando a Maki!.

Su niña la conocía mejor que nadie, a ella, sus miedos, inseguridades y líos mentales. Aún así, no se dejarían por nada del mundo; Maki cree que este amor jamás se acabará, Nico bromea cerca de su oído como nadie más podría soportar esos momentos en los que se espacia tanto y "arruina el momento".

—¿Podemos quedarnos así? —Nico resopla ruidosamente en su oído, quejándose medio en broma y medio en verdad como la hace gastar su lujuriosa energía para siempre querer acurrucarse y ser mimada.

Pero sonríe apegandola más a si, pues contrario a lo que la mayoría piensa, Maki sigue siendo la pequeña.

**Author's Note:**

> Tus quejas y reclamos a: @J_Honey_Yubi


End file.
